What's Five minutes to 'ya? ONEshot CHANNY :
by beeheartsliam
Summary: Dakota NEEDS a milkshake. Chad drives Sonny to get the milk. ONESHOT : better than this summary. haha
1. Chapter 1

i swear I'm not obsessed with death oneSHOTS :L haha.

i just always upload the sad ones for some reason.

i'm better at sad stories i guess.

(: anyway.

hope you enjoy this.

ignore crappy spelling, my laptop corrects stuff so that it's wrong haha :D  
**please review, it's only polite. **

* * *

**WHATS 5 MINUTES TO 'YA? (:**

_you never think it's going to happen to you, do you, neither did I, but, I was wrong._

Chad sat peacefuly in his dressing room, wanting nothing more than some quiet, It had been a busy day.

He closed his eyes and layed back in his jet black recliner.

His first sign may of been the squeak of the door or the padding of footsteps, either way, he knew he was not alone.

"Chaddy!" He jumped as he heard the sudden shriek of his name, from right by his ear and his eyes shot open, just moments from sleep.

"Dakota, always a pleasure!" He smiled sickly.

"I want to open my presents now!" she ordered.

Chad pulled a pillow over his head.

"Come on! Aren't you even going to ask how old I am?" She pouted.

"Okay, how old are you?" He grinned.

"Seven!" She screeched, jumping up and down.

"Okay, now, go open your presents" he growled, shutting his eyes.

Dakota's face dropped with heartbreak but she skipped away none the less.

But as he watched Maddie leave he saw another figure at the door.  
Just as Chad begun to close his heavy eyelids again, he was startled by another soft voice, this one he wanted to hear.  
"Morning, You up yet?!" she teased, leaning agaisnt the doorframe of his dressing room.

It was midday.  
He sat up; looking very displeased, and replied.  
"Yeah, a seven year old alarm clock woke me up."

She laughed to herself as she strode over to the other side of his room, a small skip In her step.  
"When will you learn if you don't follow her rules, we'll both be had, she sent me to wake you up." Sonny snapped, stopping at the curtains and throwing them open. The light gleamed around the shillouete of her dark hair and her gleaming brown eyes that sparkled under the golden light. Although it hurt his eyes to look, Chad couldn't draw his gaze from her.  
"Come on, five more minutes" he protested as he pulled his blanket over his head. He felt something touch the end of his blanket, then suddenly she ripped it off him, he slowly turned his head to her, to see her pulling a smirk, He lay stunned on his reclined sofa chair, with a slight smile on his face.

Chad walked down the hall into the living he entered the So Random prop house, room thing, he instantly saw Sonny perched on the sofa amoung with about 15 other people from the lott, including the head man himself, Chad proudly walked over, jumped on her and stretched out.  
"Jeez' Chad, your such a gentlemen!" She moaned, pushing him off, satisfied, he sat next to her.  
On the floor in front of the sofa sat Dakota surrounded by ripped paper and her presents. Chad complained.  
"You got me up and she's already finished opening her presents!"  
Dakota nodded  
"well I still have one for you!" Tawni smiled, pulling a Pink flowery wrapped box from next to the sofa  
She was so exited she could barley sit still.

Tawni was such a suck up. A clever one at that.

Mr condor smiled at her warmly.  
Chad mumbled something about her kissing up, Sonny picked it up and as she laughed at him their feet met in the middle of the sofa. In a split second reaction she slammed her foot down on top of his. The reining champ of footsys wins again. They smiled at each other, but were disrupted but a scream from Dakota Chad turned around to find what the screaming was about, turns out she was completly satisfied with her present from Tawni  
She tore into the paper to reveal a milkshake maker.  
She screamed, obviously happy about her final gift.  
"I wan't one, now!" screamed Dakota  
"First say thankyou to Taffy? Tan- Tawni!" Mr condor warned  
"Thankyouu!" She rolled her eyes.

She jumped up and down before running into the kitchen to get the ingredients but let out a hurling scream.  
"God, what was that?!" Chad asked alarmed. Sonnny rolled her eyes and nodded towards the screaming child that emerged from the kitchen.  
"Daddy! they're out of milk!!!" Chad rolled his eyes as well. All this over milk?  
"It's ok sweety" her father comforted her. "We'll get some later"  
"But I want it, NOW!" the stubborn seven year old cried. Mr Condor gave her a look.  
"Sonny, get some for her, it's her birthday" Sonny looked at Chad , knowing he had the nicest car and he was a push over.  
"Would you drive me?" She looked at him with the puppy dog eyes he knows he can't resist.  
"I don't know" he teased, not moving from his seat. "I have a lot of sleeping to catch up on." He said with a glance at Dakota who was giggling to herself through tears.

"Come on. What's a five minute drive to ya?" She smirked, he rolled his eyes and got up. She threw his keys to him and as they left Mr Condor called out  
"Thanks!"

Chad sat in the car waiting at the lights with Sonny humming to the song on the radio, the milk sitting in the back.  
"Why can't you just walk?" Chad asked as he tapped along with the song on his steering wheel.  
She smiled, "Cause I'm lazy!" They both laughed before the car fell silent again. Chad felt his heart race as their eyes met.  
"Chad?" she said quietly and apprehensively, the air in the car seemed to stay still.  
"Green light."  
"What?" he replied.  
"Green light Chad, Drive!"  
"Oh." He put his foot down and started to drive. There was silence in the car again. He took a breath. Now or never he told himself. "Hey Sonny?." She looked over at him, her brown eyes sparkling from the light beaming in.  
"Umm, you and James are over right."  
She laughed, "Chad, we've been over for a month now, you were there when i dumped him."  
"Oh, right. Well." he tried to look at her as he asked her.  
"What is it?" She replied, eyes full of almost fear but mostly curiosity, He couldn't concerntrate on anything, neither her.  
they both glanced back to the road,  
"Ch-chad!" she screamed as she watched the up coming Truck speed towards them. Before he had time to react, it was over.  
The car lay, upside down, in the middle of the road. Its front crushed beyond repair. The opposing veichcle sat next to it, its front battered and torn too. Ambulances and police cars were running back and forth from the scene.

As Chad woke he could feel his body was numb with pain. After listening to the doctors talk all morning, he knew there wasn't much hope for him. He spent a while to remeber what happened, but then he shivered remembering the Truck, metres from his eyes, the lights, the voices.  
He could hear machines beeping and people gasp as he slowly and painfully opened his eyes.  
"Oh gosh, Chad!" he heard a distinguished voice squeal. He could see Sonny squeezing his hand. Her eyes were red as she had been crying. She started to squeeze harder.  
"Ow" he quietly groaned, half smiling, although he barely had the strength for that  
"Sorry" she smiled. He looked around. They were the only two in the room; he must have imagined the voices. She lent in and gave him a big hug. The embrace brought tears to his eyes, because it hurt and because he was so glad to see her. As she let go he could feel his stomach hurting. His breath was shortening and he could feel his eyes closing and he could do nothing, he faught the hardest he could, looking into Sonny's clouded brown eyes, he prayed It wouldn't be the last time he saw them, he couldn't even cry, he was so weak  
Sonny could sense something wasn't right. "Chad?" He stared at her through half closed eyes, full of pain "Chad?!" tears started welling in her eyes.

"No, Chad... Don't… Don't go." He didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice. He twitched his hand and she grabbed a hold, feeling the tingle of their contact for the last time  
"I'm…" he stuttered. She leaned in closer.  
"Come on Chad, we'll get through this" She teared.

regretting everything bad she'd ever said about him

"Come on, don't go."  
"Sorr…" he gasped as more and more tears welled in her eyes.  
"Sonny, i'll m- iss you, I l- ove yo-u" She let out a whimper as she realised what he meant. She touched his face and tried her best to smile though her tears. He took in this sight, glad that she would be the last thing he saw and smiled his last smile. He felt water on his cheek, but he wasn't crying. It was Sonny's tears, willing him to stay, but this was a hopeless wish. He coughed is final cough, took his final breath as he closed his eyes.  
"I' love you too, Chad ." Sonny whispered to him, not sure wether he actually heard. But he did. Her words were the last thing he heard before he slipped into his everlasting sleep.

_As I said, you never think its going to happen to you.  
You see it in the newspaper 'Car Crash takes a young mans life'. You think "Oh that's sad" and turn the page, leaving the victim to be forgotten.  
I remember one of the last this I said to Chad before we got in the car. "What's a five minute drive to 'ya?"  
I never realised how five minutes could change my life so dramatically and ruin someone elses  
If only I had those five minutes with him now.  
If only I could have five seconds – the things I would say.  
All the 'I'm sorry's and 'I love you's – god I miss him so much…_

_If i only had one second, I would tell him.. but... I can't.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**loveyouifyouclickedhere.**

**haha x**

**byee**


End file.
